Joey
Joey is a supporting character in Housepets! He first appeared in You Cannot Win , but was first introduced in Pushing the PG Rating IN YOUR MIND during Cat Tail . Official Site Biography Bino’s younger brother. Was the runt of his litter, and is usually ignored for the most part. But it’s okay, he can cope . . . he can cope . . . He also is friends with some of the weirder neighborhood dogs and loves him some animuhs and D&Ds. General Information Joey is generally the weird kid. He's both a geek and an otaku, enjoying Anime and D&D. He hangs out with lots of other 'weirdos', such his friends Lester and Dallas, whether it's watching anime, going to the movies or doing endless D&D sessions (with him usually as Game Master). Joey is also a talented artist, and sometimes contributes to Peanut's Spot (Superdog) comics (usually in exchange for money or including his own character.) He currently lives in a doghouse, with his girlfriend, a mouse named Squeak. In the arc, "Temple Crashers 2", Joey and Squeak lead a team wIth Lester and Dallas seeking the great mana pool, sponsored by Keene Milton who wants the mana for his own world-altering plans. Playing the role of Wizard on the team, he manages to guide his group to the mana pool, only to confront two rival teams led by Tarot and Peanut who have combined forces to thwart Keene Milton's ambitions. While Tarot and Sabrina sneer at Joey's attempt to intimidate them with his wizarding skills, he and Squeak ... playing the Healer's role on the team ... will prove invaluable at the Mana pool. Relationships Squeak Perhaps even more tabooed than a Cat and Dog relationship, is a Dog and Mouse one. Squeak is Joey's girlfriend. Like Spo, she often rides on Joey's head, and they usually hang out together in his doghouse, or at the movies (where she often hides in the popcorn.) Like Joey, she is a fan of anime. Joey first met her during a roleplaying session when he was dressed as a cat... Don't ask... Fido While these two brothers are seldom shown together, it is suggested that Joey idolizes his older brother, and Fido tolerates him in return. They have not appeared together in very many years. Bino Bino - Joey's other older brother - commonly mistreats him, either belittling him for his eccentricities or just ignoring him altogether. Yet, Joey still seems to hang on despite Bino's unkindnesses. They have not appeared together in very many years. Lester Lester is one of Joey's creepy friends. Lester is a bit of a otaku, commonly criticizing Joey (and others) for enjoying Japanese entertainment that he considers bad or ruined due to American dubbing. Dallas Dallas is Joey's other creepy friend. Not much is known about their relationship, aside that Joey and Dallas both agree that Lester can be overly pure when it comes to Japanese media. Peanut Peanut is perhaps the only dog besides Fido and his friends who notices him. They get along well, and they are both Cat-Lovers. Peanut was the first dog he revealed his relationship with Squeak to. They both love comics, and Joey sometimes tried to give Peanut art lessons and homework. Peanut routinely ignores or twists these instructions, much to Joey's great indignation. In addition, Joey has occasionally drawn for Peanut in his Spot (Superdog) comics, but the two have gotten into an altercation over their characters, Joey signing his name on every panel, and Peanut tracing his work instead of free-drawing them. Nonetheless, sometime with Squeak mediating, their artistic interests keep them cordial if not necessarily close friends. Trivia *After the shift to the 3.0 art-style Joey was redesigned. His green collar was changed to light blue, and he was given blue goggles, possibly a reference to the Shounen Anime genre, and to further distinguish him from Bino, as people had trouble telling them apart previously. **He and Tarot are the only characters to have changed their collar completely. *Joey is the only character who is seen living in a doghouse. *Joey's owner, Jake, has only made one appearance in the comic so far. *Joey, like Sasha, did not appear at all in 2015. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Tritagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Cat-Lovers Category:Dimension Prime Category:Nerds Category:Collar Changers